


Panic

by orphan_account



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24623974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dread swallows Vanitas, unbidden and uncaring.
Kudos: 6





	Panic

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! This is pretty much a very very short drabble that wrote itself. Literally just one scene.
> 
> Pretty heavy for my first work, but yay? :'D
> 
> Okay that's all, let me know what you think!

Vanitas massaged the dull ache blossoming on his nape. Once. Twice. Thrice, occupying his right hand with the warmth of a touch, any touch, to ease the grip crushing his chest. His heart aggressively beat and beat his ears senseless with the barrage of _badums._

  
Cold sweat,  
  
cold hands,  
_  
shiver_.

  
Eyes blurry, cheeks flushed, he couldn't even scream. His clammy right hand was glued to his nape, a makeshift lifeline in case he loses his head.

  
It was well under way.

  
His left hand was a ball of white, bony chain. Sinking further and further down onto the blushing bruise of his thigh. Lightheaded for someone feeling heavy, he was both here and stuck, there and gone.

  
How _fucking long_ will this last?

  
The only clarity was the panic bubbling, given form by yesterday's dinner.  
_  
How long_ , he choked,  
_  
How long_ , he retched,

_Please._

  
Begging to Panic like you would to a vengeful god. This isn't his style at all. But his body was caught in a vice grip, convinced divine intervention was getting in the way of his peace.

  
But like any merciful deity, Panic receded. Slunk off into the unknown to strike another day.  
  
Say your prayers,  
  
offer your sacrifices,  
_  
kneel_.

  
Vanitas dropped like a puppet cut loose.


End file.
